


The East Wind

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: 2 August 1914, Holmes and Watson take a few moments to reflect at what will come to be the end of the world as they knew it.  Set at the end of His Last Bow.





	The East Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challeng 'The End of the World' and Holmes Minor's Challenge 'Small Moments of Happiness'

Holmes and Watson stood on the terrace and looked out to sea. Above them the stars shone brightly, as they had done for centuries before and as they would continue to do, despite what might happen in the coming years.

Watson looked at the glimmering lights of the shipping in the bay and wondered when he would see the sight again. Holmes had been right, he was going to join his old unit, for whatever happened the army would still need surgeons. War was horrendous, but with any luck this would not last for more than a few months. Nevertheless, Watson drank in the current sights and sounds. He could hear a nightingale singing and realised this might be its final song before leaving the English shores to fly south.

Holmes too looked at the shipping, but he knew, far better than Watson, the level of devastation the war would bring. Nevertheless, or perhaps for that very reason, he observed all that was around him, committing it to memory, keen not to let anything escape; the feel of the beginnings of a gentle warm breeze on his face, the scent of the crushed grass.

They chatted together, remembering some of their past adventures: the Woman; the ridiculous adventure of Jabez Wilson and the red-headed league; the strangeness of the six Napoleons. Each was at ease with the other and making the most of what they were aware was but a few minutes of true happiness.

Neither would forget the moonlit sea and Holmes’ words that the East wind was coming.


End file.
